


Fergus-licious

by kennagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Bobby should just start sleeping in the panic room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fergus-licious

Bobby was quite enjoying the view. The girl was running on a treadmill in a gym. Surely she owned longer shorts than those, which read "TASTY" on the back.

The girl turned and blew a kiss. Bobby saw her face and…

Sat straight up in bed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

His eyes darted first to his right, then left, then back to the right where he saw the face again, on a person standing in his room.

"Now we're even."

Bobby rolled to the left to grab his shotgun, but when he rolled back, Crowley was gone.


End file.
